


connected

by Val_Creative



Series: GoT Drabble-Palooza 2019 [45]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brotherly Affection, Canon-Typical Violence, Caretaking, Comfort/Angst, Devotion, Family Feels, Friendship, POV Jon Snow, Seizures, Supernatural Elements, Triple Drabble, Warg Jon Snow, Warging, Wargs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 05:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: He dreams of being Ghost so often that Jon looks down and expects to be covered in mudsnow grass and leaves.





	connected

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anonymous: "Jon/Bran or Jon & Bran; warging." I really love my boys a lot so here we go. Posting this up. Any comments/thoughts are very much appreciated from you guys!
> 
> ((Want a request for GoT? I'm doing 100-500 word drabbles of any ship + any prompt until S8 ends. Rules: you need to comment here and provide a ship and prompt, as well if you want NSFW or SFW. The only requests I'll be looking at is if you ALSO commented about the fic you just read as well. It's only fair. You came to this fic to read it and me doing something for you later on is a sweet bonus!))

 

 

*

He dreams of being Ghost so often that Jon looks down and expects to be covered in mudsnow grass and leaves.

Sweet-honey mead fills Jon's mouth, and yet he can still taste the warm blood of Ghost's fresh kill. A young, scrawny rabbit. Jon ducks his head, rubbing his tongue vigorously over the flat of his cinder-dirtied fingers.

He dreams of a glossy-black raven flying over Ghost's skull, playfully nipping his snout and cawing. Ghost — Jon — _they_ run and leap, snapping their jaws at one of the raven's wings, never intending to harm it.

The raven with a third solemn eye.

Jon wakes, panting, his legs aching and jerking around in his sleep, having kicked off his woolen, quilted blankets.

There's no dreams of kissing Bran's forehead. That is _real_.

Jon cradles him out of his wheeling-chair, talking softly to him and setting Bran upon his cot. Bran has not spoken in a while, or respond to his family's voices. His convulsions, however, come less frequently than before. Meera Reed spoke of greensight and her brother's convulsions. She does not stay in Winterfell, only to visit Bran and see how he fares. Jon whispers Bran's name ruefully, smoothing his thumb over Bran's temple and pressing his face into the younger man's hair, hugging him tightly.

Bran smells like oily, new furs and soap. His brown curls damp. Jon's mouth opens slightly, his eyelids fluttering shut. Ghost presses in against Jon's leg, whining softly in acknowledgement and licking against Bran's motionless fingers.

A raven caws, loud and gathering Jon's attention, hopping near the window.

_"… Bran?"_

Ghost wags his tail a little, approaching, sniffing the other animal gently pecking and nudging against Ghost's fur.

Jon can feel him, somehow, through this connection they share.

Bran will never leave him. Nor Jon him.

*

 


End file.
